The people's revenge
by Lisseyelen aka Lady V
Summary: {Chapter 18 (yes, 18...one is an A/N) is up. Please read and review! } It's right when Quatre destroys Sandrock to help the others into space, and is captured by OZ. What will the people do, when let at a Gundam? *NOT SLASH!*
1. Betrayal

This takes place right after Quatre destroys Sandrock, and is in space in the shuttle, unconscious. Duo has just been taken captive and Heero is planning to save him. I changed the plot around a bit.  
  
I don't really care if the facts I have aren't correct. It's my fic; I can do what I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre was drifting in space…drifting…drifting.  
  
I thank you, my dear Sandrock. There is an explosion. Pain. His heart jolts. Taking off into space, then darkness.  
  
"Shuttle number oh two three eight nine! Do you read me? This is colony L2 calling! Do you read me! Over!"  
  
Quatre awoke with a start. He was in a shuttle. What had happened? The memories came flooding back to him. Sandrock. Tears filled his dark blue eyes, and he pressed a button to reply to the colony. "This is shuttle oh two three eight nine. I read you. Over."  
  
"Shuttle, you are damaged. We are prepared to take you in. Over."  
  
Quatre swallowed hard. Take him in? A Gundam pilot? They must not know. Should he tell them? "This is shuttle. I'm prepared to land on the emergency deck. Over." No, something in his mind had just clicked. L2 was where his father lived.  
  
He maneuvered the craft onto the emergency deck, and hopped out. He took off his helmet and shook out his hair. The man stationed there stared. "Yer jus' a little kid! What'r y'don' way out 'ere?"  
  
Quatre smiled at him. "I'm here to pay a visit to my family. Can I be shown to the Winner residence?"  
  
The man gaped at him. "Winner? You're a Winner? Why, sure I'll show yer there."  
  
  
  
Duo was thrown into a cell. He wondered how long it would be before he was executed. I guess that because I'm a Gundam pilot, I was doomed from the very start. He sighed. Maybe Heero would try to save him? He laughed at the very idea of it. Heero. Helping someone besides—no, just helping someone in the first place was laughable, including himself.  
  
Quatre quietly opened the door to his fathers study. He was sitting at his desk, absorbed in work. "Father?" Mr. Winner looked up.  
  
"…Quatre??" Quatre nodded. "What are you doing here, my son?"  
  
(skip a bunch of time because I'm lazy)  
  
Quatre and his sister were in the shuttle. "Father! Father!" Quatre screamed. He turned to his sister, eyes cold. "I want you to get out of here. Now. Take the escape pod." She looked like she would protest, but Quatre yelled, "GO!"  
  
She obeyed and left the shuttle to Quatre.  
  
The colony fired at Quatre's father. Quatre tried to maneuver the shuttle to take the blow himself, but it wasn't fast enough. His wing was hit, though. He yelled in pain as small fires started and he was hurled into the wall, and the shuttle was hurled into space, watching as his father was assassinated.  
  
Quatre woke up looking into the face of a man in his late thirties. "Hey, kid, look. I know who you are and what you do. You're a Gundam Pilot. But we'll protect you as long as you're here."  
  
Quatre was too confused to ask how the man knew who he was, so he lay back and fell asleep once again.  
  
Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! The alarm was sounding. There were voices, many were yelling. Quatre opened his eyes. The man he had seen earlier was sitting with his face in his hands. "We're going to all die here. OZ will never let us go this time." Quatre sat up, and the movement caused the man to look at him. He looked at Quatre as if he had never seen him before in his life. "Of course, that's it! General Thomson! Call the OZ ship attacking us!" A wicked grin spread across his face. "Tell them we have a Gundam pilot, and if they stop attacking, we'll give him over to them." The man did as he was told, and several others came over to bind Quatre. He ignored his headache and jumped out of the bed, preparing to fight. No way he would let himself be handed over to OZ. That meant certain death. It wasn't the death that scared him, no. He wasn't afraid to die, and sometimes wondered if just giving up and letting himself get killed in battle would make it easier. But he couldn't let himself die. Not while Earth and the Colonies were still at war. One of the men lunged at him, and Quatre stepped easily out of the way. But in doing this he failed to notice the second man that came up behind him with a club, and swung it down upon his exposed head.  
  
  
  
A.N. So what do you think? Should I just give up on this or what? I've already got the next seven or so chapters written, and I'll be updating this about every day.  
  
I don't know much about Gundam Wing, so if you spotted mistakes in here, tell me please.  
  
Please review, flames don't bother me much, so if you want to flame me, go right ahead.  
  
~Lady V. 


	2. Almost

This takes place right after Quatre destroys Sandrock, and is in space in the shuttle, unconscious. Duo has just been taken captive and Heero is planning to save him. I changed the plot around a bit.  
  
I don't really care if the facts I have aren't correct. It's my fic; I can do what I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo opened his eyes. There was something going on. A bunch of men were cheering, and he could pick out the words, "only three fourths left of them, boys! We're going to get them all!" Then there was more cheering. Duo wondered what on earth they could be so happy about. The only thing he knew that would make them act this way was the fact that he was going to die in a few hours.  
  
There was a bang outside his door, and it opened to reveal Heero. He beckoned with his free hand, then threw him a gun. "Let's get going. You don't want to die in here, do you?"  
  
Duo smiled and shook his head. "You bet I don't!"  
  
Quatre opened his eyes for the third time that day to look upon a new scene. There were people everywhere. One of them looked at him. "He's up! Gundam, get going! Walk over to that shuttle. I'm not breaking my back anymore for you!" Quatre got painfully to his feet, wincing at the effort. It was even harder because his hands were tied in front of him. The man pushed him, and he stumbled. He started to walk towards the shuttle with no resistance. Normally he would have fought back, but he didn't have the strength to do it this time. As he walked out into the open, many cameras zoomed in on his face and he heard a reporter's voice, "the second Gundam pilot this week has been captured! There have been no clues as to what OZ plans to do with him, but it is favored that he will be executed as well as the pilot captured two days ago." Quatre blanched. So he wasn't the only one. Who else had gotten caught? Surely not Heero. Heero would kill himself before he allowed himself to get captured. He had proved that once before. Quatre hung his head in grief and shame, walking onto the shuttle.  
  
The ride took almost no time whatsoever, and before Quatre had time to figure out where in space he was, he was thrown into a cell. He heard a pair of feet rush past him, whispering words he could just barely make out. It was Heero and Duo! Quatre jumped to his feet and banged on the door, yelling. But all that came out was a hoarse rasping sound. He was too dehydrated. With a sigh of disappointment, he sat back down. Heero and Duo, at least, would be all right.  
  
"Heero, thanks for getting me out of that jam."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
The two passed a prison cell, but were in a hurry and didn't bother to see who was in it. Whoever it was, they would have to face whatever was coming to them on their own.  
  
A guard rushed into the OZ officials meeting. "The Gundam pilot! He has escaped!"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one we caught two days ago, sir!"  
  
"No matter"  
  
Duo and Heero ran past what looked like a meeting for the OZ officials. "No matter," they heard. "We'll just execute the other pilot" The two stopped with a halt. The voice continued. "Just execute the one we got today."  
  
"The one with the blond hair, sir?"  
  
"We've got two! The one with the long brown hair escaped, so we'll just execute the one with the blond hair! It's perfect! And I've got a few ideas."  
  
  
  
A.N. Wow, you have no clue how much my heart jumped when I saw I had three reviews. Hee.  
  
As for following the story line, I'm writing this because I didn't really like the story line. I've been known to re-write books because I don't like the ending…so that tells you just a little about me.  
  
~Lady V. 


	3. A new idea

This takes place right after Quatre destroys Sandrock, and is in space in the shuttle, unconscious. Duo has just been taken captive and Heero is planning to save him. I changed the plot around a bit.  
  
I don't really care if the facts I have aren't correct. It's my fic; I can do what I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We've got two! The one with the long brown hair escaped, so we'll just execute the one with the blond hair! It's perfect! And I've got a few ideas."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo and Heero looked at each other, speechless. Duo was the first, as always, to speak. "We can't let them hurt Quatre, Heero. You and I have to do something!"  
  
Heero nodded. You go ahead. I'm going to leave."  
  
Duo slammed him into the wall. "Don't you care about Quatre? He's the weakest out of all of us!" Heero inwardly smiled. That wasn't true. Quatre was more like the strongest. Duo continued, "and you're going to leave him in OZ's clutches? You have to help!"  
  
Heero looked into Duo's panic-stricken eyes, and nodded. "Fine. I'll help."  
  
The Chief was explaining his "ideas" to the soldiers. "Most of the people living on our colony are old slavers. Wouldn't it be nice to please them?"  
  
A soldier scratched his head. "And how do we please them, sir?"  
  
The Chief smiled and looked out at the stars as he explained. "A common way that old slavers got rid of disobedient slaves was to hang them. But they would use things called weights because the law said you had to. The weights were tied onto the feet of the slave, making their death less painful and a lot quicker. Slavers didn't like that at all, but they had to obey the law. I propose that we hang the Gundam Pilot. Without weights."  
  
The soldiers smiled and a few of them chuckled. "That sounds interesting, Chief."  
  
The Chief turned back to them. "I would also like to try out something else. What do you think the citizens that have been hurt by or had family and friends hurt or killed by Number Four or any of the others would do if they were allowed to get at him?"  
  
The responses were unanimous. "Kill him! Beat him up! Hurt him!" The Chief turned back to the window. "Then that's what we'll do. We'll tie Number Four up in a room and let the citizens have a whack at him. There'll have to be a no killing rule, of course, but other than that…"  
  
One of the newer soldiers saluted. "Sir! What if we were to make it fun, sir!"  
  
The Chief looked at him and frowned. "How so?"  
  
"Sir! We have a drawing, sir! The winner gets to take in a knife, sir! No killing, of course, sir! Just drawing blood! Sir!"  
  
"Stand at ease, soldier. That's a fair idea. I like it. You've got a good head on your shoulders. I promote you to Deputy General. Dismissed!"  
  
The soldiers quietly filed out and returned to their duties. The Chief rubbed his hands together and ordered the last soldier heading out the door to take Quatre out of his cell and into the White Room.  
  
The White Room was a room made all from white tile. It had a large pole in the middle that went from the floor to the ceiling. The ceiling was about 15 feet high, and there was an observation window at the top for OZ officials to look in on whatever prisoner was being held there.  
  
The Chief told the soldier to tie Quatre with his arms behind his back to the pole, and to center three officials in the observation room. The soldier hurried to carry out the orders—Heero and Duo were almost caught as he rushed by. Heero quickly pulled Duo into the safety of a hallway near the room the soldier had exited.  
  
They looked at each other, and Heero could tell that Duo had no clue what to do.  
  
He gave him his most severe glare, then beckoned for him to follow. "We're going to that observation room."  
  
Duo glanced at him. "But how can we help him that way?"  
  
"We can't free him when he's in there. Too many people. We'll have to free him when they take him out to hang him."  
  
Duo winced. "I don't see how anyone could be that heartless. I could understand maybe killing someone in a battle, but for the sport of it?"  
  
Heero didn't say anything. Just kept on heading for the observation room, following the officials headed that way. They climbed up a set of stairs, and the officials entered a room. Heero was the first to act. He jumped into the room and started to kick left and right. Duo was close behind, and without much effort the three officials were soon out. The two walked over to a window in the small space, and looked into the White Room. They watched as Quatre was dragged, kicking and struggling as much as possible with his restraints, over to the bar. He was tied down and the soldiers exited the room. After struggling with his bonds for a few minutes, he leaned his head back against the bar and closed his eyes. A single tear fell down his cheek, causing Duo to sharply intake. It hurt him to see his friend like this. But there was nothing he could do about it now.  
  
  
  
A.N. Well, there's number three. Sorry about the shortness of the chapters. I'm not very good at detail. My friend and I write stories, and usually I go through and do something like this, then she goes through and adds detail to it, fixing all my mistakes. But she doesn't even know what Gundam Wing is…so I'm kinda stuck there. Well, hope you like it, please review.  
  
*evil grin* Soon you're going to find out that I love to torture my favorite characters.  
  
You have been warned.  
  
~Lady V. 


	4. The beginning of pain

This takes place right after Quatre destroys Sandrock, and is in space in the shuttle, unconscious. Duo has just been taken captive and Heero is planning to save him. I changed the plot around a bit.  
  
I don't really care if the facts I have aren't correct. It's my fic; I can do what I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A single tear fell down his cheek, causing Duo to sharply intake. It hurt him to see his friend like this. But there was nothing he could do about it now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It didn't take long for word to get out that there was a Gundam Pilot open to the public. People flocked from far and near to get their own shot at him, and the lines were hours long. Men fought about who would get to go in front of who. Then the drawing came.  
  
"The winner is.three five two oh five nine six!" Two men stood up, cheering. "Whoo hoo! That's us! We're'a gonna get t'take in a liddle ol' knife!" They were placed around one hundredth in line, and the people were let in, one at a time, with a limit of ten minutes.  
  
Duo looked on in shock as the first person entered the room. Quatre looked up at the man, and was caught unprepared for the blow he received. The man had hit him with his fist right in the stomach, causing Quatre to double up and grit his teeth. He had made up his mind before that he wouldn't cry out, no matter what. He received several more blows from the man before he left, but the last one was the worst. The man grabbed Quatre's hair and pulled his head up by it. He held Quatre around the neck, causing the young pilot to gasp for breath, then fall unconscious with lack of air. The man walked out of the room, and an OZ soldier came up to Quatre and woke him up with a small bit of water splashed on his face. Quatre glared at the soldier, who responded with a blow to the stomach with his rifle butt. The next man was let in.  
  
Cassie turned on the news, and saw a large crowd gathered around a building. She glanced at the telephone. She hadn't gotten a call from her sister since the day their father died. She had been in a shuttle watching, until their little brother made her leave. Cassie turned back to the news. "Today the Gundam pilot captured is open for the public to, how shall I say this, take a whack at him? Well, it's at." Cassie didn't hear the rest. There was Quatre, tied up and being forced onto a shuttle. She came to her senses and jotted down the address of the place he was being held at, then got in her car and zoomed down the road to get there.  
  
An hour later about ninety men had visited Quatre so far, and Duo was amazed at the strength of his friend. He hadn't cried out once, but he was turning very pale. He looked to see who would be the next person in, and was surprised to see two enter. Heero walked up. "Those two must have won the knife." Duo looked at Heero, disbelieving what he had heard. He looked at the hand of one of the men, and saw that he did indeed carry a knife. His knees almost went out as he watched Quatre. The blond had a look of horror on his face, and his eyes never left the knife. Clearly he knew what was going on. The two men stopped in front of him. The one with the knife spoke first. "Whatcha think w'should do wit 'im?"  
  
The second shrugged. "I dunno. Don' 'e look all perdy.tied up like that?" He started to trace his finger on the wall."  
  
"What're y'doin'?"  
  
"Playin' a liddle ol' game o' tic-tac-toe wid m'self."  
  
"Say.yer a genius! We'll play a liddle ol' game o' tic-tac-toe on 'im!"  
  
"Harr.yew wus alwus th' smart 'un. Wot d'yer say we tell them there guards t'turn 'im around?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They exited the room, coming back with a soldier. He swiftly released Quatre, who was too exhausted and beat up to try and escape, then turned him so his back was facing the two men. The guard swiftly left, because the two men were grinning like maniacs and looking at the knife like it was a toy. One of them, the one with the knife, went over to Quatre and stripped him of his shirt. He turned back to his partner. "'Ey, Joe! D'yew wan' t' draw the board on 'is back? Or should I?"  
  
Joe walked over. "Jim, I thinks we should do summat else, too. Winner gets t'carve 'is name on this scum's," Duo clenched his fists and glared at the speaker, "back. Loser on'y gets t'put 'is initials. What der yew say?"  
  
Jim smiled. "Good idea, me 'earty. Now who gets t'draw the board?"  
  
"Aww.yew do it. I'll win, methinks."  
  
Jim shrugged. "Suits me jus' fine."  
  
Quatre hadn't been paying attention to what was happening around him. He only knew that these two men had a knife, but he didn't know what they were going to do with it. He was mystified as to why he had been turned around, and had no clue what was about to happen to him. Duo and Heero, who did, sat unable to help Quatre. Heero acted as if nothing about it bothered him, but Duo was in a semi-state of shock. He clenched his fists together and tried to fight back tears as he watched the man, Jim, lower the knife down upon Quatre's exposed back to draw the board. It seemed that the White Room would soon be stained a dark red.  
  
  
  
A.N. Thanks to everybody for all the reviews.all eight of them! Heh, sorry. I'm just really excited that people are reading this, and enjoying it. I'm having a lot of fun writing this, too, so it all works out.  
  
~Lady V. 


	5. Nightmare ends

This takes place right after Quatre destroys Sandrock, and is in space in the shuttle, unconscious. Duo has just been taken captive and Heero is planning to save him. I changed the plot around a bit.  
  
I don't really care if the facts I have aren't correct. It's my fic; I can do what I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero acted as if nothing about it bothered him, but Duo was in a semi- state of shock. He clenched his fists together and tried to fight back tears as he watched the man, Jim, lower the knife down upon Quatre's exposed back to draw the board.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre had his eyes closed, and was trying to will himself into unconsciousness again, when the sharp pain on his back awoke him. Almost forgetting himself, he nearly cried out. He jerked, trying to escape his tormenters. Jim had drawn the first, red line of the board. Gritting his teeth, Quatre tried to figure out what they were doing to him, and remade his vow not to cry out. Jim drew the second line, and when it crossed over the first, Quatre could barely hold in a whimper of pain. The third and fourth lines were drawn swiftly after that, leaving Quatre wondering how much longer this would keep up, and what the two were doing.  
  
Joe took the knife and made an O in the upper right hand corner, and Jim swiftly made an X in the middle. Quatre's eyes opened wide with pain and shock and he almost stopped breathing. This is too much. . .Duo! Someone! Help me!  
  
Cassie entered the room where all the men were waiting in line to enter the room where Quatre was tied up. She went straight over to the first man in line, ignoring the men's comments about her good looks and body, and, faking tears, said to him, "that pilot in there killed my husband! Sir, I would be forever in debt to you if you would let me go in front of you!"  
  
He looked down at her and shook his head. "Get to the back of the line, lady. I've been waiting more than an hour to get up here."  
  
Cassie squared her shoulders and stared the man straight in the eyes. "Then I offer a challenge to you. If I can beat you in an arm wrestle, I go in front of you."  
  
The man, who was fairly strong, laughed at her. "Sure, pretty thing, I'll take you on!"  
  
Cassie didn't have the strength to match this man, but Quatre had taught her a few tricks. "When you're arm-wrestling contest, squeeze the person's hand as hard as possible. That'll stop him from focusing all his strength on his arm. Next, you stare him straight in the eyes and don't look at your arm. That'll make him uneasy. Last, just put all of your strength into your lower arm. Form a base that he can't knock over."  
  
She smiled grimly and took the mans hand. She followed all of Quatre's advice that he had given her, and won the match. The man she had beat stood up and looked mystified. But he kept his promise to Cassie and let her go in front. It was all she could do to stop crying. Soon she would see Quatre, yes, but it wouldn't be a happy meeting.  
  
The men were chuckling at their clever thinking. Joe of them leaned over and made a small cut on Quatre's neck, then turned back to the game. He drew an O in the lower left hand corner, making it a tic-tac-toe. He looked with triumph at his partner, then drew a line across his three Os. "Harr. I gets t'sign my name, and you get t'put yer initials. Deals a deal."  
  
Jim spat angrily, making sure to aim at Quatre's back. The young boy wrinkled his nose up in disgust. He didn't want these foul creatures to touch him anymore.  
  
"Deals a deal, pardner. Yew goes firs'."  
  
Joe picked up the knife again and carved his name, Joe Shontle. He used slow, deep strokes, and Quatre couldn't help but let out a small noise of protest at the pain.  
  
Jim laughed. "So yew do 'ave feelin's! 'Ere I thought yew were jus' cold and cruel and unfeeling all this time! My turn, Joe." Joe handed him the knife, and Jim carved his initials, JK. He dug so deeply, and went over the lines several times, that Quatre couldn't stand it any longer. He screamed in agony, causing both men to laugh joyfully. They each gave him a swift kick to the stomach, and left the room.  
  
The soldier entered again and roughly put Quatre's shirt back on him, which triggered a groan from the near unconscious form. He received a swift punch in the face and came back to his full senses again. He was tied in his original position again, arms behind his back. The soldier left and it didn't take long for the next person to enter.  
  
  
  
A.N. Well…there's one of my attempts to write pain and torture. I know this whole tic-tac-toe idea may seem a bit…gross...but it's just the kind of person I am.  
  
Please review, and thanks for reading.  
  
~Lady V. 


	6. Angel

This takes place right after Quatre destroys Sandrock, and is in space in the shuttle, unconscious. Duo has just been taken captive and Heero is planning to save him. I changed the plot around a bit.  
  
I don't really care if the facts I have aren't correct. It's my fic; I can do what I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The soldier entered again and roughly put Quatre's shirt back on him, which triggered a groan from the near unconscious form. He received a swift punch in the face and came back to his full senses again. He was tied in his original position again, arms behind his back. The soldier left and it didn't take long for the next person to enter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre looked up as the door opened again. There was something different about him now, and a cold flame of hate burned in his soul, and was shown in his eyes. When he saw the new person was a woman, he glared at her. "So now they're letting females in? What did I do? Kill your boyfriend? Whoever it was, I'm sure he was as much of a slut as you are!"  
  
Cassie gave a sharp intake. This wasn't the Quatre she had known. But, he was under much different circumstances. She went over to him, knelt, and cupped cool hands around his feverish face.  
  
Quatre looked up at her, wonder in his eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
Tears in her eyes, and voice cracking, she looked him straight in the eyes. "It's me…Cassie."  
  
Quatre's heart jolted. His sister was here? "What…are you doing here?" Now that the flame had burnt down some, the pain was returning. A tear leaked out of his eye and he turned pale again with pain. He wasn't able to hold himself up any longer, and collapsed into Cassie's arms. She held him up tenderly, stroking his hair. Tears fell unchecked down her face. "Oh, Quatre, what have they done to you?"  
  
He closed his eyes as a fresh bolt of pain seared his back. "I…Don't know. Look at my back…what did they…do…to me?"  
  
Duo and Heero were transfixed by the scene before them. Quatre had a sister? She was here? Duo let out a low whistle. "At least there's someone in these places that doesn't hate us." They both stared out at the two figured huddled together in the room below.  
  
Cassie gently lifted up Quatre's shirt, and gasped in shock. She ripped off a piece of her own shirt, and dipped in into the bucket in the corner. The one with water used for waking up people who had falling unconscious. She wiped Quatre's back gently with it, cringing every time he did. As soon as the blood was gone and Quatre's back was clean, she gently placed his shirt back on. By that time, his breathing had slightly evened out, but his face was still very pale. Cassie came around front again and let Quatre relax in her arms. He looked up at her. "What did they…do to me?" he whispered.  
  
Cassie's eyes filled with tears. "They…they…Oh, Quatre, it's awful!"  
  
He looked into her eyes. "Please…I have to know."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Cassie summoned up the courage to tell her little brother what his tormentors had done to him. "They played…a game of…tic- tac-toe on your back…with that knife." She turned from him, not sure she could stand the look on his face.  
  
Quatre went numb with shock. A game of tic-tac-toe? Why are these people so heartless and cruel? How. . .how could this happen? I'm only fighting to protect them. He looked up at his sister's now tearstained face. "Will I have it for life?"  
  
She looked down at him and nodded sadly. The marks are very deep and…I don't think you'll get healing soon enough to have them taken away. Quatre…I'm not sure you'll get healing at all."  
  
Quatre sighed. "I'm sure that Duo…Or Trowa maybe…will help me out. I'm sure of it!"  
  
Cassie stared down at her brother. Could he really not know? About. . .tomorrow? Her heart broke with the prospect of having to tell him. "Quatre…they'll have to move quickly if they hope to rescue you. You know about tom—" Her voice broke, and she was unable to continue.  
  
Quatre looked at her intently. "What about tomorrow?"  
  
"You don't know? Oh…Quatre…"  
  
"Please…tell me?"  
  
"Tomorrow…tomorrow…oh Quatre! Tomorrow they execute you."  
  
Quatre blinked once, then shrugged, wincing as he did. "I'm not afraid…of it. It'll only last a second…no pain is involved…at all."  
  
"No…Quatre…they don't plan to kill you in that manner. They're going to…"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"To…to…hang you…without weights…" she broke down sobbing.  
  
Quatre couldn't believe his ears. Hanged? Without weights? He swallowed his fear, and comforted his sister. "Don't worry…Duo or somebody will…help me before…then. I'm sure…they won't let me…down." In truth, he didn't believe a word of it, but he had to comfort Cassie.  
  
Up in the observation room, Duo clenched his fists and swallowed. Quatre couldn't have that much trust in him. It just made him feel that if he didn't end up rescuing his friend, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He sighed and leaned his head on the glass.  
  
Cassie was still holding up Quatre when there was a knock of the door. She hissed, "play along," then raised her fist and made as if to punch Quatre. He saw what she was doing and pretended to flinch with pain.  
  
The door opened, and the soldier poked his head in. "I'm sorry, but you're out of time. Please finish up, and come outside so the men waiting out here don't get mad."  
  
Cassie smiled sweetly and nodded. "Thanks. I'll be out in a minute." She winked at the young man, and continued in her sweetest voice. "If you let me have a few extra minutes, I'll see what I'm doing next Saturday."  
  
The soldier turned red and mumbled something, nodded his head, and left the room.  
  
Cassie turned back to Quatre, who was staring at her in amazement. "Those looks of yours…must really…cause problems wherever…you go, huh? Do you really mean to go on…a date…with him?"  
  
"No, I'm just going to check my calendar. Never said anything about a date. Where did you get that idea?" She smiled sadly.  
  
Quatre smiled and shook his head. "But you do have…to go now. I don't want you to…get in trouble because…of me. Remember…I chose this life…on my own."  
  
Tears in her eyes, Cassie leaned down and hugged Quatre once more, kissing his forehead. "You really think those others will help you?" He nodded. "Then goodbye, for now. I love you Quatre." She left the room.  
  
Quatre hung his head and felt himself start to cry.  
  
The next man, the one that Cassie had beat in the contest, walked in. Without saying a word, he pulled back his arm and let the punch fly towards Quatre's face.  
  
  
  
A.N. Wow…I'm really falling behind in my writing. If there are any long periods of time where this isn't updated…it'll be because I've got homework, or I'm working on the next chapter. If the case is the latter, it shouldn't take really too long…the chapters tend to be rather short, don't they? Sorry about that.  
  
~Lady V. 


	7. Memory

This takes place right after Quatre destroys Sandrock, and is in space in the shuttle, unconscious. Duo has just been taken captive and Heero is planning to save him. I changed the plot around a bit.  
  
I don't really care if the facts I have aren't correct. It's my fic; I can do what I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next man, the one that Cassie had beat in the contest, walked in. Without saying a word, he pulled back his arm and let the punch fly towards Quatre's face. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hours later, Quatre couldn't even hold himself up. His head throbbed, and he had numerous injuries. A cut lip in several places, two black eyes, and bruises all over his body. He moaned as what seemed like the millionth person to beat him up left. He had long ago failed in his vow not to cry out…it was almost impossible not to. One man had come in and kicked him in the ribs, with his iron-tipped boots. Quatre was certain that a rib had cracked. Breathing was now painful. As the hours had worn on, the soldier had restricted the men to just a light punch on the face, a kick on the leg, or a slap.  
  
He wanted to make sure that Quatre was still alive for the hanging.  
  
Duo couldn't watch as the men came in to take Quatre away. He had ended up losing all composure sometime back. It was so painful to see his friend hurt like this, and wanted above all other things to stop it. He looked at Heero, who had on his usual calm face. Duo frowned at him. "Don't you even care about Quatre?"  
  
Heero looked up, and gave Duo a blank stare. "I care about him as much as I care about myself."  
  
Duo sighed. From any other person, that would be a great answer. But from Heero…  
  
A cry of pain brought him back to his senses. Looking down in alarm, he saw Quatre huddled on the floor, with several guards standing around him. One aimed a kick at his side, and hit the cracked rib. Quatre screamed…there was only so much a human could take. One of the soldiers was yelling at the broken figure on the floor. "Get up and get moving! You're going to walk to your own death!" Then they all started laughing. Groaning, Quatre slowly rose to his feet, glared at the men, then rammed himself into one, falling back over in the process. The guards that remained up started beating Quatre with their gun butts. He doubled up, and protected his head with his arms. They stopped, and ordered Quatre to get up again, threatening to bomb the colony nearby if the didn't.  
  
In his confused state, and judging by what OZ had done in the past, he didn't want to test to see if they would bomb or not. Getting slowly to his feet, Quatre took a few steps forward, then stumbled. The soldiers pushed him on, jeering. "Find the way to your cell on your own, pilot! I'm sure a talented kid like you could do it!" In the end, they did guide Quatre to the cell he had been held in before. It had taken him half an hour just to make the normally five minute trip. The soldiers had pushed him along the whole way, laughing when he tripped. Just about to enter the cell, Quatre fell, unable to move or get back up. One of the soldiers, the one he had rammed earlier, bent down. "I heard about your back injuries. I hope they're not too bad…" He reached down and scratched Quatre's back with his nails. "I won't cry out…I won't cry out…I won't," he whispered to himself, so quietly the soldiers couldn't hear. He bit his lip and stifled any noise that threatened to escape. The soldiers were a bit disappointed, but they kicked him into his cell, locked the door, and left. Just around the corner, the Chief walked up. "So, you've put the pilot away, have you?"  
  
The four saluted. "Yes, sir!"  
  
"I supposed you never thought to think about the Gundam pilot that escaped earlier, am I right? He, or they, could show up and free this one. If that happens, the people will hate us. I expect you to have him in a hidden cell as soon as possible. I believe there is one open in the fourth wing. Dismissed." He walked away.  
  
The four looked at each other. "Have to do what the Chief says, chaps. Let's get him up there."  
  
Quatre was shoved into the cell, where it was blissfully dark and quiet. Sighing, he let himself relax on the hard floor. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember all the times he had laughed, or been happy. There were a lot from when he was little…like when he and his father had gone to the zoo. There was a picture of Quatre and his father, when Quatre had been about four or so, standing in front of his father and smiling, holding a balloon.  
  
Smiling, the blond Arabian remembered how the wind had blown his balloon away, and his father had chased after it, trying to catch it before the wind took it up into the sky. Quatre had chased after him yelling, "Father! Father!"  
  
The memory faded as Quatre remembered the last thing he had said to his father…before he was assassinated. Tears filling his eyes, he closed his eyes and cleared his mind. There was no point in trying to escape, he was too weak. He would just get caught and be executed tomorrow, anyways.  
  
The door opened and there was a sudden flood of light. The four soldiers were standing there. Quatre glared up at the one that spoke. "We're taking you to a new cell. One that your friends won't be able to find." As he talked, he walked towards Quatre. The boy tensed, waiting for a blow, but he was instead lifted up into the air. The man carried him up to the fourth wing, the one where the soldiers lived. They opened what looked like a normal soldiers quarters, but inside it was a prison cell like any other. Dropping Quatre on the hard floor, the four men left laughing and talking about what the next day would be like.  
  
Shivering, Quatre pulled his arms up around himself and leaned back against the wall, resting his head on his knees. Had anyone been watching the silent boy, they would have never known he was crying but for the slight movement of his shoulders.  
  
  
  
Kora-Maxwell-Winner42, I'm sorry, but you're never going to see a 2X4 in my writing, ever. (or a 1X2 or 5X3 or 3X4 or any other combination of the Gundam Pilots that you can think of…) I was trying to head for more of a very strong friendship there, but maybe I should slack off a bit. Lol, sorry!  
  
A.N. Not much to say today…hee!  
  
~Lady V. 


	8. Journey to fate

This takes place right after Quatre destroys Sandrock, and is in space in the shuttle, unconscious. Duo has just been taken captive and Heero is planning to save him. I changed the plot around a bit.  
  
I don't really care if the facts I have aren't correct. It's my fic; I can do what I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shivering, Quatre pulled his arms up around himself and leaned back against the wall, resting his head on his knees. Had anyone been watching the silent boy, they would have never known he was crying but for the slight movement of his shoulders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kill the Gundam! Kill the Gundam!" The crowd was going wild with bloodlust, chanting the same line over and over. The Chief walked up to the platform where the gallows had been set up. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I beg of you to be quiet, for at this very moment my men are bringing the pilot over here for the execution! Please be patient and wait just a few more minutes!"  
  
In the alley where they waited, Duo and Heero watched as the Chief drew the crowd into a frenzy. Duo clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Man…I didn't know they hated us that much!"  
  
Heero nodded. "It just goes to show how powerful OZ really is."  
  
They failed somehow to notice the two guards that walked around the corner behind them, and were both grabbed from behind. A wild struggle followed…with the OZ soldiers at the advantage. It took several minutes before Duo and Heero were able to whirl around and face their foes.  
  
Quatre had fallen into a restless sleep, dreaming about the next day. He didn't dream about his death or anything related to that. He dreamt about Cassie…and the knowledge that he'd lied to her. Duo would have maybe found out about the execution, but there was nothing he could do about it at this point. Heero wouldn't care at all about the whole thing…he only cared about following out orders. Heero's voice invaded Quatre's brain as he remembered those famous words, "mission accomplished."  
  
The door opened with a bang, and Quatre's head snapped up, dragging him out of his pitiful excuse for sleep. He welcomed the interuption…his sister's face, full of pain and sorrow, hurt him even more than the wounds he had received.  
  
Three soldiers were looking down at him, all grinning. One of them had a rope, and Quatre pressed himself up against the wall as much as possible, not wanting to know what they planned to do with it. He found out soon.  
  
The man to the right of the one holding the rope bent down and grabbed Quatre's hands, pulling them above his head. The rope was quickly tied around them, so tight it almost cut off circulation to his hands.  
  
The men pulled on the rope, jerking Quatre to his feet and almost dislocating one of his arms. Stumbling to his feet, the tired Quatre was half pulled along after the men out into the hallway. Once he stepped out of the hidden cell, Quatre was pushed to the ground by one of the soldiers. They proceeded to drag him down the hallway, like some meal that they had caught. When they reached stairs, one of the three lifted Quatre roughly up by his feet, while his arms were still pulled by the rope. Breathing heavily through his nose, Quatre clamped his mouth shut and bit his tongue to stop from crying out. At the bottom of the stairs, the pulling was resumed.  
  
Heero and Duo fought with all their might to subdue the two soldiers, but were having a hard time with it. The struggle continued, with no side having any visible advantage. The man Duo was fighting grabbed him in a headlock, but Duo kicked the man's feet out from under him, knocking him to the ground. With a grunt, the soldier reached up and pulled on Duo's braid, which was hanging over the American's shoulder. Duo snarled at the man as he was brought to his knees, and the two continued to wrestle on the ground. Heero and the guard he was battling with were having more of a show-down of strength. Their palms were locked together and they were pushing against each other, each trying to shove the other into the wall.  
  
A cheer suddenly erupted from the crowd, and the only conclusion the Gundam pilots could come to was that their comrade was now in their sight. They had to hurry.  
  
  
  
A.N. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter.  
  
I just wanna remind people that I'm making this story for my own amusement…and to see what others think of it. It's actually pretty watered down from the original. That one involved the merging of two TV shows and Quatre being from another race and the younger brother of a character in another show. In that version, he actually does die several times only to be brought back to life. It's been really hard to cut out all of that stuff, Heero and Duo were being held captive by aliens. I was trying to make this as normal as possible, and I just have to try harder, I guess.  
  
~Lady V. 


	9. New horror

This takes place right after Quatre destroys Sandrock, and is in space in the shuttle, unconscious. Duo has just been taken captive and Heero is planning to save him. I changed the plot around a bit.  
  
I don't really care if the facts I have aren't correct. It's my fic; I can do what I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A cheer suddenly erupted from the crowd, and the only conclusion the Gundam pilots could come to was that their comrade was now in their sight. They had to hurry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre winced and clenched his teeth together as the door opened. A loud cheering met his ears, and he opened his eyes. The sight shocked him. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of people were standing in the streets, in alleyways, and every nook and cranny possible, screaming and shouting as he was dragged out into the sun.  
  
"Kill the Gundam!" was the cry still being favored my the crowd, but there were a few others mixed in. "Hang him! Hang him!" and "Death to Pilots!" were the next most common.  
  
Quatre again tried to stand up, but was knocked to the ground. The soldiers pulled him along over the concrete roads through the crowds. Some aimed kicks at him, and many shouted profanity as he went by.  
  
The trip seemed like it took forever, but Quatre finally felt himself being hauled up a few steps. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was a rope. A rope with a noose on the end. Cold sweat broke out all over his body, and the boy tried to mentally prepare himself for the pain that was to come.  
  
His body was jerked upright and his hands were untied, only to be retied behind his back. Laughing, the soldier ripped his shirt off again, and those who could see his back gasped, then applauded and cheered. To Quatre, his back felt wet. The wounds must have reopened, if they had ever closed at all. He protested at the rough noose that was slid around his neck, causing it to itch. The smell of smoke drifted through his nose, and Quatre's confused brain thought he was going to be burnt alive. He struggled wildly with his hands, trying to free them. Someone kicked his feet, and he slipped. He didn't make the ground, though. His neck caught around the rope for a second and an immense pain shot through his head. Getting himself under control and standing upright again, Quatre looked around for the source of the smoke that had caused him to panic. There, right behind him, were three OZ officials holding a very long nail into a fire. The fire was in a small grill, one that Soldiers used to cook dinner when on the Earth. The nail held into the fire was white-hot, and starting to melt. The man holding it pulled it out and held it above his head. "People of this colony! We know how glad you are to see the death of a hated Gundam Pilot!" The crowd cheered, and the man waited for the noise to die down. "For your amusement, we are going to try and get Pilot Number Four to tell us were the others are, using as ancient form of torture. Please, don't get your hopes up too much, as we are not sure Number Four will tell us anything. But we certainly will try! Now watch and see as we bring back to life the method of information gathering that was used thousands of years ago!" The crowd cheered and screamed, rushing forward to get a better view of the boy that was about to undergo an extreme amount of pain.  
  
Heero and Duo finally beat the two soldiers they were fighting against, but Lady Luck was not with them. Four others had come looking for their comrades. Duo looked over at Heero. "Well Heero…I see we've got our hands full once more." Heero only nodded, and took a classic fighting pose as the soldiers rushed them.  
  
The man who had made the announcement to the crowd about trying to extract information from Quatre was now slowly advancing on the helpless figure. Quatre looked at him with pleading eyes, begging for it all to end. The pain was so great that tears fell from his eyes, though he managed to stop from crying out loud. The man reached Quatre and, with the hand unoccupied by the searing nail, roughly jerked Quatre around so he was facing the boy's back. He held the cool end of the nail in both hands now, and with over exaggerated precision, brought it down upon Quatre's back.  
  
  
  
A.N. Y'know…I think I already ended a chapter like this. When the knife was being brought down…oh well.  
  
I just thought of this chapter and the events in it a few days ago…so it doesn't really fit into the story very well. Sorry about that.  
  
~Lady V. 


	10. Burning sensation

This takes place right after Quatre destroys Sandrock, and is in space in the shuttle, unconscious. Duo has just been taken captive and Heero is planning to save him. I changed the plot around a bit.  
  
I don't really care if the facts I have aren't correct. It's my fic; I can do what I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He held the cool end of the nail in both hands now, and with over exaggerated precision, brought it down upon Quatre's back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre could feel the heat from the nail where it rested millimeters from his bare skin. The Soldier spoke. "Now, Zero Four, tell us where your friends are and we'll just hang you. Make things a lot easier." Quatre couldn't do anything but shake his head. Talking hurt too much with his bruised ribcage. The soldier snarled. "Tell me! Tell me now, or I'll make you eat this nail!" Very slowly, his side hurting with every word, Quatre managed to say, "I…don't know…where they…are." He was rewarded a kick in the back of his leg for his troubles. The Soldier was used to getting what he wanted. "Tell me this instant!" To focus his mind away from the events around him, Quatre looked over the heads of the crowd at the colony's "sky" but something caught his attention. Movement. In an ally. Focusing his attention on it…It was Heero and Duo! But they were fighting OZ guards, and having a heck of a time with it. For a second, Quatre wondered why no one had noticed them. Then he realized it was in such an unnoticed place, that it would be a surprise if anyone really did see them. Duo looked up, and caught Quatre's eye. They stared at each other for an instant, in which Quatre's heart was filled with fear. He now knew where they were! What if…what if he were too weak to put up with the torture? What if he gave Duo and Heero away, to their certain deaths? No. He couldn't. He had to be strong, like his father had been. He and Duo both knew it, and Duo knew his situation was becoming more dangerous. One slip up from Quatre, and that was it. Quatre tore his gaze away from Duo's, and Duo returned to fighting. Duo…don't get hurt. I'm not worth it. Just escape while you can…while their attention is focused on me! Quatre sent out the silent plea, hoping that Duo might hear it, or Heero maybe. Please Duo, just don't get ca-- A scream filled his ears, and it took a few seconds for him to realize it was his own. The nail had made contact with his back.  
  
The pain was blinding, breathtaking, his skin was being burnt away. The smell of burning flesh was strong, and it only made the crowd drunk with glee. The soldier was in his element, pressing the nail further into the wounds on Quatre's back. "Tell me where the others are," he hissed. Quatre ran out of air, but his lungs still fought to scream. He would die from lack of air before he was hung. Despite everything, he managed the smallest of small smiles. It was ironic. Gasping for breath, Quatre got his voice under control, and was able to quiet his screams down by clenching his teeth together. In between gasps, he was able to answer the soldier. "I'm…not…going…to…tell…you…" The soldier was very displeased, but shrugged and took the nail away. Quatre opened his eyes in shock, wondering what was going on. The crowd was cheering, and the smell of hot metal was getting stronger. Great…he's reheating it. The soldier came back and placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder, pushing down. The boy fought for breath as his air supply was cut off by the noose. The man relented on the noose, but wasn't ready to quite his fun quite yet. The nail had been reheated, and had no time to cool off, like the last round. The guard smiled and pushed the nail deep into the K that had been engraved on the Arabian's back. Quatre thought nothing could be more painful than the last encounter with the nail. He was wrong.  
  
Duo looked up as Quatre screamed. The first time he had been touched by the nail, the scream hadn't been this bad. It was quieter, shorter, less…harsh. This time, the scream was bone-chilling. It didn't stop. Duo put all his anger at what was happening to his friend into a single punch, and knocked one of the soldiers out. "One down, three to go," he said grimly. They had to hurry.  
  
  
  
A.N. *evil giggle* Oh, how I love the pain here.  
  
Please R&R!! I changed the "no anonymous posts" thing, so if you're reading this and can't log in you can now review! I didn't even know I had that on. Lol, Sorry!  
  
~Lady V. 


	11. Countdown

Summary:  
  
Quatre has been captured by OZ, and they let the people of the Colony "take a whack at him." He was hurt badly in those encounters, but his sister, Cassis, smuggled her way in to comfort him. She had to give him news of his hanging the next day.  
  
A Soldier used a heated nail pressed into Quatre's back to try and get the boy to give him information about the other Gumdams. Quatre refused, and the countdown is about to begin.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo put all his anger at what was happening to his friend into a single punch, and knocked one of the soldiers out. "One down, three to go," he said grimly. They had to hurry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre's mind went blank because of the pain. He stopped breathing, and all his muscles gave out. His legs went, leaving his dangling from his neck. Seeing that he could lose his prey, the soldier pulled back the nail and hoisted Quatre upright again. He went around in front of the boy and sneered in his face. "You know, Zero Four, I always keep my promises. And I said if you didn't tell me where the others were, I would make you eat this nail. So now I am." He grabbed Quatre's jaw and easily opened it. Quatre didn't have any strength left to resist. The soldier shoved the still-hot nail into Quatre's mouth, cutting open the back of his throat. Quatre tried to scream, but the nail was choking him. The soldier pulled it back out, and glared at Quatre, who was coughing up the blood from the cut in his throat. "You know what? That'll only kill you, and these people want to see a real hanging." He turned to the waiting crowd. "So you know what? It's time to hang Gundum Pilot Zero Four!" The crowd went wild with excitement and bloodlust. Grinning from ear to ear, the soldier turned back to the weak form of Quatre. "You don't know how glad I am to get this privilege." He checked once more to make sure the noose was around Quatre's neck securely, and made sure his hands were tied. After punching the Arabian in the face, the soldier went over to the lever that would control the trap door Quatre was standing on. He motioned to the crowd with his free hand, "Ten! Nine! Eight!" The crowd took it from there. "Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two!"  
  
Duo heard the countdown begin, and yelled to Heero, "if we don't hurry, he's gonna get hung! Come on, we can do this…" The ever silent Heero nodded in agreement and tripped the guard he was fighting. He hit his head on the ground and was knocked out. There were only two left, and they were both growing lazy. Duo looked up as the final word was roared from the crowd. "One!"  
  
  
  
A.N. Oh my gosh I'm having the worst case of Writers Block ever!. That's why this is so short. And I just realized my original ending isn't going to work. It kinda involved Quatre being of another race and having aliens and such doing battle…and yeah. So I've come up with a new ending, but it's kinda lame. So just to warn you, it's not the best.  
  
Please Read and Review! I neeeeeeeeed reviews!!!!  
  
~Lisseyelen 


	12. Author's note

Hello all. Author here. Just popping in to say I'm sorry this story has been on halt for so long, but I seem to have lost the will to write. Know why? I've gotten, like, no reviews for the past three, four chapters! I'm down in the dumps about it.and I would love to continue this story, but I need you guys to do your job to and tell me what you think about it. Thanks!  
  
Lissëyelen/Lady V. 


	13. Brief hope

Summary:  
  
Quatre has been captured by OZ, and they let the people of the Colony "take a whack at him." He was hurt badly in those encounters, but his sister, Cassis, smuggled her way in to comfort him. She had to give him news of his hanging the next day. A Soldier used a heated nail pressed into Quatre's back to try and get the boy to give him information about the other Gumdams. Quatre refused, and the countdown has ended.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Duo looked up as the final word was roared from the crowd. "One!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The soldier laughed wickedly as the last word was shouted. He pulled the lever. Quatre felt his feet slip out from under him, and he was left without any air. He shoved all the pain he felt into a corner of his mind to be dealt with later. He pulled his legs up and slipped them through his arms, which were tied at his back. He lifted his hands up and pulled the noose away from his neck, and caught his breath for a moment. The soldier wasn't please with this, and he punched Quatre, knocking him out. In an instant, the soldier jerked Quatre's arms behind his back again and woke the boy up with a slap to the face.  
  
Duo knocked his second soldier out, and Heero quickly followed suit. They set off running towards Quatre, fighting their way through the crowd.  
  
Quatre clung to his last bit of air stubbornly, trying his best to ignore the pain. But he knew it would be impossible to escape this one. He whimpered, trying to dispel all the agony he was feeling. He opened his eyes for a brief second, looking up into space. Knowing it would be the last thing he ever saw, Quatre fixed his eyes on one bright star. The Soul of Outer Space, he thought, before all else left him.  
  
Duo reached the platform first, and he vaulted up on one hand. He pulled a knife out of his boot and sliced the rope that was holding Quatre up, catching the boy as he fell and setting him on the platform next to him. Heero had the soldier who had pulled the lever and tortured Quatre at knifepoint, his eyes glinting dangerously. Duo walked over to the man and took his gun from him and held it up in the air. "All right, listen up! Me an' my buddies here are going to leave.here and now. Anyone tries to stop us and this guy gets it, understand?" The crowd was deathly quiet, and the OZ soldiers started to whisper among themselves, trying to decide If the soldier was worth it. They decided he wasn't. Duo and Heero started down the platform, Heero with the soldier still at knifepoint, and Duo carrying the unconscious Quatre. The crowd parted for them wherever they went, fearing the deadly Gundams. But once they reached the end of the throng, Duo and Heero were attacked by the Oz soldiers. Neither had expected the onslaught that they received, and were subdued easily. Quatre was again prisoner, with the company of two others now.  
  
A.N. Suiren, Miroki Sekkio, and Minako 9: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I LUV YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
Okay. Sorry this chapter took sooooooo long.I've been really busy lately with school starting, and no access to a computer for several weeks over the summer.and then a friend who I haven't seen in like, forever, flew down here and I didn't write at all then and then there was the summer homework that I didn't do.so yeah.  
  
You know what's coming now.REVIEW! .please?  
  
~Lissëyelen aka Lady V 


	14. Capture

Mmkay. . .so far, all three Gundam Boys that have been mentioned in this fic are captured. And. . .that's about it!  
  
I don't really care if the facts I have aren't correct. It's my fic; I can do what I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
For some reason my enters don't show up here. . .so a *** stands for enter, okay? Cool. Thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre was again prisoner, with the company of two others now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Throw them in a cell! We'll take care of this later after we stop the riot out there!"  
  
Duo opened his heavy eyes and was greeted by a gruesome sight. Quatre lay on the ground before him, unconscious, his wounds even more numerous, and stripped bare. Duo sat up, then grimaced in pain. He felt around his ribcage and guessed that several of his bones were bruised.***  
  
"They got you pretty good, that's for sure." Heero was already awake.***  
  
"Well, hello Heero! I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. You have to leave now." Duo tried to lighted the situation with another one of his jokes. Heero just glared at him.***  
  
"Fine then, be Mr. Anti-Social Evil Kenevil Look At Me I Can't Talk But I Sure Can Glare!" Duo used the name that he knew made Heero the most upset, then, having won that battle, turned to Quatre. "Man. . .Quatre. . .what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Duo gingerly took off his shirt and placed it over Quatre's pale form. The blonde stirred and opened his dark blue eyes. "Duo?"***  
  
"Quatre, be quite okay, bud? I don't want the guards to know that you're awake. Goodness knows you're already wounded enough. . ." Quatre sighed and sat up, wincing.***  
  
"I'm so sorry I got you two into this mess. If I hadn't destroyed Sandrock. . .or thought we should come into Outer Space. . ." Duo cut him off.***  
  
"Nah. . .you did the right thing. I mean, back at Earth it was getting pretty boring, eh, Heero?"***  
  
"No, things were actually starting to heat up down there. I could have had a few more good missions."**  
  
"Yeah, thanks for you opinion, Mr. Optimistic."***  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No. . .this is all my fault. . ."***  
  
Duo took his friends shoulders in his hands and shook him lightly. "No it's not! C'mon, we're in this mess, and we've got to think of a way out of it. There's no sense in putting blame on anyone." ***  
  
Suddenly, the heads of all three Gundams turned as the door opened and a voice said, "Duo Maxwell. Nice of you to stay with us."  
  
  
  
A.N. Muahahaha. . .my sad attempt at a Cliffhanger. I would like to say right now that the ending I thought up for this story was inspired by Rocky. My original just wouldn't work. . .so just keep in mind who inspired this.  
  
~Lady V. 


	15. Struggle

Mmkay. . .so far, all three Gundam Boys that have been mentioned in this fic are captured. And. . .that's about it!  
  
I don't really care if the facts I have aren't correct. It's my fic; I can do what I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Suddenly, the heads of all three Gundams turned as the door opened and a voice said, "Duo Maxwell. Nice of you to stay with us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The General that had told Duo of his execution when he had been captured before walked in, swing his gun around on one finger. Heero eyed it hungrily. If he could just get a hold of the weapon. . .  
  
Duo put a huge grin on his face. "Thanks! This is a really nice place to stay. . .if I could just suggest a decoration change? The prison look doesn't work to well. . ."  
  
The General slapped him. "Arrogant fool. All three of you will die. You Gundams have been nothing but trouble to me! I'm going to execute all three of you after I'm told where the other two Gundams are.  
  
"You must be pretty thick if you think we'll tell you." Quatre was furious.  
  
"Oh, of course not. I've discovered that personal torture won't work, but I have a new weapon." He sneered at Duo, whose eyes opened wide when he realized what the General was talking about. They weren't going to torture Quatre. . .or him. . .it didn't matter. . .they would torture one in front of the other, and use cries of pain that belonged to a friend as motivation to tell. Duo's eyes narrowed. OZ was cruel.  
  
Heero lunged at the General, aiming for the gun. The General cried out in surprise and twisted away from Heero's grasp. But he wasn't fast enough. Heero caught the gun in one hand and fell to his side, holding onto the gun as the General turned, being dragged along the floor. The second the General stopped moving, however, Heero was up and pulling at the gun, trying to twist it out of the older man's grip. The man wasn't a General for nothing, though. The two wrestled over the weapon, the General shouting for help the whole time. A moment after his first cry, a young soldier appeared and after looking at the situation, pulled his own gun and lunged towards the weak and defenseless Quatre, who was unprepared for anything. When the gun was shoved to the blonde Arabian's head, all motion stopped. The General, breathing heavy, said, "now, boy, let go of the gun or this one dies here and now." Duo's eyes widened, but Heero remained expressionless. "I care not."  
  
The soldier looked surprised to see that his "clever" maneuver wasn't working, but he was quickly set straight when the General yelled at him. "Shoot the damned boy! He is meaningless! It doesn't matter now what you do to him."  
  
"No!" Duo was frantic. He wouldn't let Quatre die, no matter what. He was more loyal than that to his friends. Heero glared at him.  
  
The General was furious. "Kill him for crying out loud! This one won't let go of the gun!"  
  
The soldier started to pull the trigger. . .  
  
AN: Oh go me! Bum bum buuuuuum. . .  
  
Sorry about that you guys. I couldn't help but do it. I have part of the next chapter written already, and was gonna have it in this chapter, but then I decided to be evil and just leave it here. I've had so many cliff hangers come my way lately that haven' t been updated in the longest time. . .heh.  
  
  
  
Jefcat -- Okay, first off: You no like, you no read. Okay? Okay. Maybe I don't really have a goal here but to just write a story that I made up a year ago and show to others and see what they think of it. Only one of my friends watches Gundam Wing (there's another who's seen a few episodes because she read this to edit this (and didn't help much because she hadn't watched Gumdam Wing at the time) and fell in love with Quatre.so yeah) and she said it was good, but I wanted the opinions of others. As for the medical thing, well, in my original story it was a Ronin Warriors/Gundam Wing crossover (without the Ronins in it, they came in many years later) and Quatre was the son of the sister of the Ancient One and a human and the brother of Cye, who was the son of Talpa and the sister of the Ancient One. (Dun ask people, complicated). So of course he had more tolerance than a normal human. Sorry if some of you haven't seen that show and that doesn't make sense, but let's just say that he wasn't totally human, and was part something a lot stronger and more tolerant than a normal human.  
  
Practical efficiency. . .meh. . .who needs it? I just write what I want to. (plus I don't know what it means. . .)  
  
And in the show, everyone seems to hate the Gundams quite a lot (like when Duo is captured and they're driving his Gundam past the crowds of VERY angry mobs). . .so there's my reasoning behind that. Besides the fact that in my world, they all hate him that much, because it makes for good agony.  
  
And as for my plot. . .sorry if it seems like it's stopped. Like I said, my original ending wouldn't work because it has a character in it that isn't in Gundam Wing, and this isn't the crossover section. . .so I'm having to totally improvise on it.  
  
Oh, one more thing. . .I LIKE one stupid little agony after another, okay? That's just who I am, and what I like, and how I write.  
  
But thank you very much for saying that I have a good vocabulary and write well. . .that's exactly the opposite of what my best friend says. . .but she's an really good editor, so it's kinda to be expected.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sorry about that people. . .I had to respond to a review. If it seems like I'm in a bad mood, I'm not. I'm just really tired (bus comes at 6:15 AM) and angry with myself for being stupid and missing a REALLY important Tech Crew meeting. . .  
  
~Lady V. 


	16. Desperate Search

Mmkay. . .so far, all three Gundam Boys that have been mentioned in this fic are captured. And. . .that's about it!  
  
I don't really care if the facts I have aren't correct. It's my fic; I can do what I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The soldier started to pull the trigger. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"NO!" Duo lunged at Heero, knocking him away from the gun and the General, who cocked his gun immediately and pointed at the two boys, breathing heavily. "Get back over by your friend. . .now!" Duo and Heero shot death glares at the man as they complied.  
  
Quatre had his head in his hand, and felt like he was going to faint. He nearly did when the General and the soldier walked out, and Duo caught him as he swooned, laying him down on the ground. "Quat, you gotta take it easy! Heavens know what you've been through the last couple days. . ."  
  
Quatre nodded, trying to keep his eyes open, but lost that battle and fell into a troubled sleep filled with nightmares about his tortured experiences.  
  
Heero would have killed Duo then and there if it weren't for the fact that he was one of the best escape artists alive. "We could have *escaped* but for your interference! The General is a fool, calling upon his soldiers to protect him like that."  
  
"If killing Quatre is what you think the price for getting that gun was, then we're going to be in here a long time."  
  
"Both of you are too kind."  
  
Cassie nearly fainted in relief when she heard the report that the Gundam pilot that was to be hung was still alive, albeit in prison. She racked her brain, trying to think of a way to free him. . .and a memory from long ago popped up into the back of her brain. It was when Quatre had been visiting Father. . .before he died. He had mentioned to his other sister that the contact information to all the Gundam pilots was in his database. Cassie quickly turned on the computer, addressing her secretary to block all calls, and opened Quatre's database. "Password Protected."  
  
She sighed in frustration, and started trying different names. "Winner." "Gundam." "L four." "Cassie." "Father." "Mission." "OZ." All rejected.  
  
In her anger, Cassie slammed down her hands on the desk, and to her surprise, a piece of paper fell into her lap. Picking it up, she realized that it had been stuck onto the bottom of the desk. . .Quatre's old desk. Trying to push down her growing excitement, Cassie scanned the page and a single word that stuck out to her. "Sandrock."  
  
Fingers trembling, she quickly typed it into the password box. "Welcome, Gundam Pilot.  
  
Duo paced around the cell, trying to remember old tricks for escaping prisons such as this, but none of them seemed to work on this newer style. He growled in frustration.  
  
"You're not going to get anywhere with that." Heero was ever the optimist.  
  
"Yeah, well, if I'm gonna die, I'm not going down without a fight!"  
  
"I thought you were the God of Death. Can he die?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure it's possible, when he's stuck in this lousy mortal body, handsome as it may be."  
  
Heero stared. Duo was being even more obnoxious than normal, if that was indeed possible. The stress must be getting to him, Heero assumed.  
  
Duo finally sat down and cocked his head, staring at Quatre. "How d'you think he's managed to survive with all those wounds?"  
  
Heero answered him quite honestly. "Sometimes I think he's not even human."*  
  
Duo cocked an eyebrow at Heero, then laughed. "Honestly, Heero, how do you think he did it?"  
  
Heero was silent. Duo just shrugged. Quatre opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey Quatre! Man, you are long overdue for your beauty sleep, let me tell you."  
  
Quatre didn't reply, as he regarded Duo with wide eyes. Eyes that were filled with pain, Duo now realized. "Quatre!" he cried out as the blonde fell into a fetal position, shivering, clutching his stomach.  
  
Heero was the first to react, leaping over to Quatre and feeling his forehead, and coming to a conclusion. "He's got an infection." Duo started.  
  
"You mean that he's gonna die?"  
  
"Of course not, it's just a mild one from what I see. . .but if it's allowed to stay for a month of so, it'll become too serious for him to handle."  
  
Duo watched Quatre anxiously as the young Arabian fell into yet another troubled sleep.  
  
Cassie frantically searched Quatre's files, looking for something that would be of use. Finally she came across a folder labeled "contact information."  
  
"Perfect," she whispered. Opening it, she was greeted by four pictures, and each with a name under it. Cassie searched for the two that she knew weren't captured, and it turned out only one of them had a number she could use to access the boy. "Trowa Barton," she murmured. "I sure hope you'll be able to help me."  
  
She printed the information and went over to her visualphone.*  
  
Quatre opened his eyes slowly, relieved to note that the pain he had felt earlier was gone. Sitting up, he learned that Duo and Heero were both asleep. Shaking Duo awake, Quatre realized that this was the same cell he had been held in before his to-be execution. "Duo! Wake up!"  
  
Duo rolled over. "Man. . . can't I have just a little more sleep?"  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"I'm up! Okay! I'm up!" A pause. "Quatre! Great to see you up, man!"  
  
"Yes, Duo. What's happened while I was asleep?"  
  
"Nothing." Heero was awake. Duo groaned.  
  
"Mr. Sunshine makes an appearance."  
  
"Shut up, Duo."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Cut it out you guys-" Quatre was cut off short when the door opened. The General was back, along with several younger soldiers.  
  
"Well, are we ready for today's lesson, boys?"  
  
  
  
AN: Mmkay.few little *s up there to take care of. . .  
  
*This is a reference to my original plot where Quatre isn't even totally human. So. . .yeah. . . *One of those thingies where you can call and see the people while you talk to them.  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed!  
  
Miroki Sekkio: Thanks much! You don't know what an honor it is to be told this'll go on someone's favorites list. . .you're awesome!  
  
Rocky: Nah. . .this isn't something you'll be sorry for. But LOL! You sound just like my friends when you say that. . .like if they give me a morbid idea or something, the first response to my evil giggle is, "I'm gonna be sorry for this one."  
  
Again, people, Rocky is the one who gave me the idea to finish this. It's great, because it's still the original plot I had, kinda, just a bit longer.  
  
~Lady V. 


	17. Support

Mmkay. . .so far, all three Gundam Boys that have been mentioned in this fic are captured. And. . .that's about it!  
  
I don't really care if the facts I have aren't correct. It's my fic; I can do what I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, are we ready for today's lesson, boys?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Quatre visibly paled; Duo and Heero remained expressionless. One soldier noticed this and whispered it to his buddies, who started to laugh at Quatre. Regaining what very little was left of his pride, Quatre quickly put on a calm face, though he certainly wasn't calm inside. The General sneered at the three boys and nodded to his soldiers, who immediately surrounded the Gundam boys with guns and hauled them out of the cell. One hit Duo's bruised rib and he clenched his teeth against the wave of pain as he was pulled along.  
  
Quatre could hardly walk. Sure, he could sit in the cell and talk just fine and appear normal, but when his body was forced into this much motion. . .  
  
Duo halted when Quatre fell in front of him, then knelt and grabbed his friend around the waist and helped him stand up, supporting him. One of the soldiers jabbed the butt of his gun into Duo's side, but the Shinigami didn't move. "He can't walk on his own, can't you see that? So it's either me or one of you that carries him." The soldiers all glared at Duo, but realized the sense in his rationing. The pitiful blonde was so wounded that he could barely move now that they had stressed his body. One of them nodded curtly. "Fine. But when we get there, you're going to drop him." They all turned away, Heero following silently.  
  
Quatre allowed himself to relax against Duo's body, grateful for the help, but still wishing Duo hadn't have taken the actions he did. "You shouldn't have done that, Duo, I'm the only one here that deserves all this for getting myself caught."  
  
"Nah, just helpin' you along."  
  
"Duo! They're only going to hurt you more now. . ."  
  
"I'm not scared of them."  
  
Quatre sighed. Duo had no idea of what these people would do to him. He didn't even know what Quatre had gone through while in the White Room.  
  
Duo furrowed his brow. Quatre had no idea of how much he already knew. He knew how cruel OZ could be, having seen Quatre while in the White Room. He couldn't tell this to him, though, because it would be the ultimate disgrace for Quatre to find out that he had cried up there.  
  
The two limped down the hallway after the retreating forms of the soldiers. Escape was impossible; Quatre could hardly walk in the first place, and there were guard everywhere, albeit they weren't seen, watching the Gundams as they continued their trek.  
  
The soldiers all stopped outside a door and opened it, shoving Heero inside. As Duo and Quatre slowly came up behind, two soldiers grabbed the friends apart. Quatre, unprepared to stand on his own, immediately fell to the ground, and Duo was shoved inside as well.  
  
One of the soldiers grabbed Quatre and hauled him inside, and slammed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
AN: Can you just see in your mind the picture of a door being slammed at the end of a "To Be Continued" episode of your favorite show? Heh. . .  
  
Again, thanks so much for those who reviewed! Pumpkin Pie to you all, lol. And some to the people who review for this chapter. (My mater {mom} just made Pumpkin Pie and the house smells SO good and yummy. . .and I've already eaten half the a Pie. . .whoops. . .)  
  
Review please!  
  
~Lady V. 


	18. Information

Mmkay. . .so far, all three Gundam Boys that have been mentioned in this fic are captured. And. . .that's about it!  
  
I don't really care if the facts I have aren't correct. It's my fic; I can do what I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One of the soldiers grabbed Quatre and hauled him inside, and slammed the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
One of the soldiers grabbed Quatre and hauled him inside, and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Quatre looked around the room he had been shoved into. It was just like the White Room. . .only the tiles were a dark red. The Arabian didn't want to know why.  
  
He was pulled from his musings by a blow that sent him sliding across the floor, and into the wall. Dimly, Quatre heard a cry from Duo. He struggled to sit up, but was held down by one of the soldiers.  
  
The soldiers first tied Heero up to a pole in the far corner of the room, and left him there. Duo was taken to the center pole, the one that Quatre- had this been the White Room-would have been tied to. His eyes threatened all around him to just try and make him scream.  
  
After this was done, Quatre was jerked up to his feet and a soldier shook him. "Listen up, 04, you're going to tell us where the other Gundam pilots are, go it? And if you don't, then 02 here's gonna get the same beatin' that you got, understand?"  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"So where are they?"  
  
Silence, broken only by Duo's soft chuckles. "Do you really think that ANYTHING you do is gonna get us to tell you were the other two are? You OZ people must be thicker than I thought you were-"  
  
Duo was cut off short by a punch to his face. "Shut up, 02. We'll get around to you sooner than you want." They turned back to Quatre. "So, 04, we ask again, where are the other two?"  
  
Quatre still didn't say anything. //Duo. . .I'm so sorry. . .\\  
  
The soldiers growled in frustration. "Fine then. I guess it just makes it harder for both of us this way." One of them turned to Duo and socked him in the stomach, then slashed at his face with their nails in rapid succession. Duo closed his eyes tight, but not a sound escaped him. He knew that Quatre could only do this for so long. Emotional and physical abuses were going to take a large toll on the Arabian when this-if it ever did-finished.  
  
Cassie dialed up the number for Trowa Barton on her Visualphone. There was the customary blank screen for a couple of seconds, then she was greeted by a boy about the age of Quatre in a. . .clown suit? The boy cocked his head. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Cassie Winner and I'm-"  
  
"Quatre's sister. Okay. . .this makes more sense, but why ever did you call me?"  
  
"You've heard that three of the Gundams are captured by OZ?"  
  
Trowa nearly fell over. "What did THAT happen?"  
  
"Yesterday. But OZ is going to torture them for information about the whereabouts of you and-" Cassie glanced back at the computer. "Wufei."  
  
Trowa looked very shocked. "How on earth did Heero get captured. . ." he mused to himself. Then he turned back to Cassie. "Where are they?"  
  
"At an OZ station on colony L5*. Quatre was going to be executed yesterday. . .but Duo and, Heero did you say? Rescued him."  
  
Trowa ran a hand through his hair. "You're sure of this?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"I suppose you called me to ask if I can save them, huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll work on it."  
  
Quatre bit his tongue so hard that it started to bleed. He really wished that he didn't know where Trowa was hidden out. It could be the downfall of all of them. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: . . .only one person wanted Pumpkin Pie? Aww. . .  
  
Okay, okay, I KNOW that Trowa is REALLY out of character. . .I can't write in character worth a darn. . .so yeah. . .  
  
*Random colony. . .no real reason for that. . .  
  
Review please?  
  
~Lady V. 


	19. Beginnings of Rescue

Mmkay. . .so far, all three Gundam Boys that have been mentioned in this fic are captured. And. . .that's about it!  
  
I don't really care if the facts I have aren't correct. It's my fic; I can do what I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre bit his tongue so hard that it started to bleed. He really wished that he didn't know where Trowa was hidden out. It could be the downfall of all of them. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Duo was hanging weakly by his arms, which were being pulled up behind his back. He, along with Quatre, now sported many wounds and bruises. The soldiers, very disappointed in today's results, untied him and Heero, picked Quatre up, and shoved them down the hall into their cell again, where Quatre collapsed onto the ground in agony when he got there. The fever had started back up again just at the end of Duo's, as the soldiers called it, Information Extraction Session. The pitiful boy could stay awake no longer than he could form the thought that Duo's body needed attention.  
  
Duo stumbled into the cell, and saw Quatre fall to the ground and close his eyes. A worried frown crossed his face and he limped over to Quatre and put and hand on the blonde's head, then quickly pulled it back. Quatre was burning up. . .  
  
"Hey, Heero! D'you think you could help Quatre a bit over here?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "No, we just have to let the fever run its course. And it's not like we're going to be here for much longer. . .I expect the people will demand for our execution my at least the day after tomorrow, and OZ has to comply, or else they'll lose control over the colony."  
  
Duo sighed in frustration, then settled for making sure that Quatre stayed alive, but that was before the exhausted Shinigami fell asleep.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, checked Quatre's temperature-it had gone down quite a bit-and laid down himself to get some sleep for tomorrow.  
  
Trowa frantically searched through his documents for something that would tell him where Wufei was. Blast him and his secrecy. . .why couldn't he just have left a number or something? Finally Trowa just threw all the papers back into his desk and started planning to rescue his three captive comrades himself.  
  
//How to go about doing this. . .\\  
  
Trowa stood up and snapped his fingers. He had a suit from an OZ official- never mind where he got it-but it would work. He swiftly changed into it and found the number for the OZ station on L5.  
  
Dialing it, the young pilot prepared what he would say to whoever answered the phone. The screen changed from black to gray and the face of an older man appeared. "Yes?" He sounded irritated.  
  
"Sir!" Trowa saluted. He figured he might as well present a good impression at first. "I've been instructed to inform you of the general dissatisfaction among the people of the colonies, sir!"  
  
The man sounded suspicious. "What kind of 'dissatisfaction,' soldier?"  
  
"Sir, the citizens are displeased that the captured Gundams are not being hung immediately. I have been instructed to come over to L5 and see to the execution myself."  
  
"Who gave you these orders, soldier?"  
  
Trowa glanced down at a piece of paper on his desk labeled "useful cover information." "Brigadier General Alicia*, sir."  
  
The man looked thoughtful. "Alicia, huh? She's pretty well known among the ranks.what's going on with her lately?"  
  
"She was killed in action, sir."  
  
"Oh. How awful. She was a wonderful soldier when she was young."  
  
Trowa smirked. General Alicia hadn't been killed, she was very much so alive and well, and a wonderful spy for the Gundams in the OZ ranks. Changing identity frequently, each time getting "killed in action." She had just moved onto.he believed it was the name of "Moon."  
  
He turned his attention back to the man, who was speaking to him. "And how, soldier, did you get these orders if she was 'killed in action?'"  
  
"Sir, I was given them right before she died, sir."  
  
"Yes.of course. Well then, I suppose that you must come over here and execute them."  
  
Trowa saluted again. "Yes, sir!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*Person in my original plot.sorry.couldn't get around using her somehow and not goofing the story line. Then I had to explain who she was.and yeah.  
  
AN: Yeah.there's not much Quatre in this chapter.I actually wrote it a while ago and then just didn't finish it.but the next chapter will have a lot of Quatre angst. Because I just got a very nice picture that has inspired me to write again.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Rocky, your reviews make me laugh. Thank you so much.  
  
Friezaess, thank you so much for reviewing! Dude, you are sweet! And so was the piccy. (she's the one who sent it, by the way.)  
  
Minako 9, thank you! Even my best friend tells me I can't write in character.*sniff* you have no idea what this means to me! Just kidding.but seriously, dude, thanks!  
  
Talian, *evil giggle* Torture and angst, girl, are the best combination ever. You rock!  
  
Shadowofdragons, thanks for the review, and enjoy your yummy pumpkin pie!  
  
  
  
~Lady V. 


	20. Another AN

**Attention! Reason why this has not been updated in a very long while and may not be for a few weeks or so!**

**Erm…it's actually quite interesting if you want to hear! See…I play the violin, and in school we got this song called "Over Sea to Skye." I was suddenly reminded of a character I had made when I was oh…seven or eight. And in the next two weeks, I agonized over making a plot around him that involved the line "it's time for me to go row with the other slaves." I finally came up with it, and in three days I had had written even more than my _entire_ Quatre story. It's, to be expected, a lot longer now and kinda my current obsession. Writers out there, you should know what I mean. **

**Now. I'm really really sorry about this…and I will update as soon as I'm inspired to write! If I force myself to write, the turnout is crappy. **

**Cheers! **

**~Lady V**

**P.S. Ooh…go here!**

**Done by a _wonderful _artist on MediaMiner.net …and yeah. It made me feel all cozy and warm inside, 'cause I can't draw at all…so it was a nice way for me to have something tangible to look at to picture my story. **

**Erm…yeah…and if you can see the picture in the background, that's the same on as the link. I'm testing my limits when it comes to HTML documents. **

**And just in case the link didn't show up there in the "here"…here it is:**

**http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=104241 **


End file.
